What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks
by ScrubsAndScrawls
Summary: Rory and Logan’s first time, picking up toward the end of Jews and Chinese Food 5.15 and continuing after the episode faded out. Smut, yes, but also an attempt at writing how their banter might translate into the bedroom! Two part story.
1. Chapter 1

**What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks**

Rated M for sexual content. Rory and Logan's first time, picking up toward the end of Jews and Chinese Food (5.15) and continuing after the show faded out. Smut, yes, but also an attempt at writing how their banter might translate into the bedroom! Part 1 of 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. The initial dialog between Logan and Rory is taken straight from the episode, the rest is my imagination.

Rory fell back against her door as Marty disappeared up the stairs. She suddenly had a bit of a stomachache, which had nothing to do with all the Chinese food she had just consumed. She really liked hanging out with Marty—he had been a great friend to her. But there were none of the butterflies that she felt when she was near Logan. Rory knew it would be much more sensible, much safer to fall for a guy like Marty, and she felt really bad that she had disappointed him. But the spark just wasn't there.

"Ugh," Rory muttered, digging for her keys. She crossed the common room, stomping past the remnants of movie night. She couldn't cope with cleaning that up right now. Rory threw her door open, tossed her bag on the desk, and headed over to the bookcase. She needed some distraction, something to take her mind off of Marty, who wanted her though she just liked him as a friend, and off of Logan, who clearly also wanted her—her _and_ pretty much every other female Yalie.

Ah-hah. There was the new Dave Eggers book she'd picked up from Andrew the last time she was in Stars Hollow. Perfect.

Rory changed into some comfy clothes and curled up to lose herself in _A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius_. An hour later, she had almost succeeded in distracting herself from the image of Marty's disappointed face.

She had just closed her eyes for a moment when there was a knock on the window. Rory woke, startled, and saw Logan standing outside. Her stomach flipped over—she certainly hadn't expected to see him again tonight. She rolled off her bed and headed across the room, yanking up the blinds and unlatching the window as he gave her a little wave.

"Hey," Logan smiled at her.

"Hey," Rory responded.

"Can I?" Logan gestured inside.

"Yeah, sure," Rory answered, backing up and feeling her heart beat faster as Logan climbed over the sill. God, he was gorgeous—that leather jacket really worked on him.

"Huh. That move always seems cooler in the movies," Logan joked, breaking the tension a bit.

"No, I think you maneuver your way through a window quite gracefully," Rory contradicted. She had never thought about this particular bonus of a first floor room before.

"Thank you," Logan smirked.

"I assume you've had practice," Rory said lightly. She felt her stomach clench as she said it, though. She always tried not to think about Logan and his harem.

"No, first time," Logan answered. He was telling the truth, too. Usually he and his girl of choice were stumbling drunkenly through the door after a night at the pub. He didn't ever have to show up unannounced and hope to be invited in. But that approach seemed to be working tonight, and he was determined to enjoy the novelty.

"I'm sure," Rory said, not actually convinced that she believed him.

Logan couldn't resist touching her, which he'd wanted to do ever since she'd opened the door to her room earlier in the evening. He'd played with her hair at dinner as Marty had glared, but that hadn't been enough. Besides, he'd been distracted, unhappily wondering what role Marty played in Rory's life.

He gently stroked her arm as she asked, "So, how was the Zydeco music?"

Logan smiled down at her. "Ah, I left when Finn jumped in on vocals."

Rory chuckled. "Excellent self-preservational instinct."

Logan dropped his voice and stepped a little closer, running his hand down her arm again. "I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

Rory looked up at him, willing him to come even closer. "Oh, yeah, I got home okay."

"So I see," Logan responded.

"Thanks for the concern, I appreciate it," Rory told him.

"It wasn't all concern," Logan admitted with a grin.

"Oh, really?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"No." Logan said definitively. "I don't believe I said a proper goodnight to you this evening."

Rory smiled. "No, you didn't," she confirmed as Logan took her waist.

"Good night, Ace," Logan murmured as he bent to kiss her. Rory's whole body seemed to tingle as their lips met. God, she'd been waiting for this all week.

Logan pulled back, and Rory tilted her head to look at him. "I thought you said a proper goodnight," she teased, reaching up to his shoulders to push off his jacket. Logan grinned in triumph as her lips sought his again.

"You want to go get changed into something more comfortable?" he asked her.

"More comfortable than this?" Rory responded disbelievingly, gesturing down at her sweats and tee-shirt. _Oh, crap_, she thought,_ He probably expects some sexy little Victoria's Secret number..._

"I actually was hoping for some feetsie pajamas," Logan returned, smirking.

Rory smirked back at him. "Oh, now, you know I'm not that kind of girl."

They closed the few inches between their mouths again, and Rory molded her body against his. Somehow they started edging backward, across the room, towards the bed.

Logan stopped and whispered huskily, "Do you want me to go?"

Rory thought this was a ridiculous question, hardly deserving of an answer. Of course she didn't want him to go! She kissed him harder and rubbed her body against his.

Logan's hand skimmed her body and he tried again, a bit more determination in his voice this time. "Rory, do you want me to go?"

Rory whispered, "No," in a very definite voice. She felt the back of her legs hit the bed and started to ease backwards onto it.

"Okay, 'cause if you think climbing in that window was hard..." Logan began, following her down onto the bed.

"Shh," Rory whispered, settling onto her blanket and pulling Logan against her.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, continuing the exploration that had started at her grandparents' vow renewal. Rory remembered how Logan had groaned when she'd traced out his ear with the tip of her tongue, and was gratified to find out that she could elicit the same response again. Logan found the pulse point on Rory's neck that caused her breathing to go all shaky. Eventually, Rory's hands found their way to Logan's lower back, and she started to tug his shirt out of his pants. Taking his cue from her, Logan slipped his hands beneath her shirt. He realized that he'd been waiting two weeks for the opportunity to continue what they'd started with that first encounter in the bridal room. _Finally_, he thought to himself, reveling in the feel of her soft skin.

Thinking about that day, unfortunately, made Logan think about what had happened immediately after: Rory's mother, then father, then her mother's boyfriend. He pulled back reluctantly and looked down at Rory, who appeared gorgeously disheveled on the pillow. "To avoid a repeat of last time, I'm just gonna go and lock the door, yeah?"

She looked a bit embarrassed. "Good idea, actually. Paris is not much of a knocker. Let's close the blinds while we're at it...I've got to say I'm not much into exhibitionism."

Logan rolled off the bed and looked back at her. "Why, Miss Gilmore, do you expect to be exhibiting something this evening?"

Rory took a deep breath and looked up at him. It was now or never. Here was Logan, in her room, nothing around to interrupt them. Old, shy Rory might have shrunk away. But new Rory jumped off of scaffolds and kissed boys...well, at least one boy...first. "Why, Mr. Huntzberger, I do hope so."

Logan grinned. "I believe that can be arranged." He moved around the room, flipping the lock on the door and closing the blinds on the windows, then leaning down to remove his shoes and socks. He took his keys, wallet, and phone out of his pocket and tossed them on her bedside table, then crawled back onto the bed and straddled Rory. "Now, Ace, where were we?"

She looked directly into his eyes. "I was about to take your shirt off." She tucked her hands under the fabric again and ran her hands lightly up and down his back, then grasped the hem and pulled. Logan sat up and pulled his top the rest of the way off, giving Rory a split second to admire his smooth chest and toned stomach. He settled down beside her and ran his fingertips over the strip of skin peeking out between her shirt and sweats. "Mmm," Rory hummed and shifted closer to him, moving one hand up to flutter over his chest, exploring his pecs before moving on to admire his shoulders. Logan kissed her again, hard on the mouth, and ran his hand up her front to gently cup her left breast through the material of her shirt. "Ohhh," Rory whispered, arching her back into him.

Logan felt himself harden even more. She was lovely, dark hair spread out over the pillow, eyes closed and a small smile on her face that he was responsible for provoking. He wanted very much to keep it there all night. He ran his thumb over her nipple, which he could see standing at attention through the fabric, and she shivered. Another "Oh!" escaped her mouth, this one a bit surprised. He repeated the action, and was rewarded by Rory bucking her hips into him, creating a delightful but all-too-brief friction at his groin.

"You like that," he whispered throatily, and did it again. "Logan!" Rory gasped. He felt her hand clench around his shoulder, and she flushed at his words.

"You are so sexy," he murmured into her hair, massaging that breast and then moving to the right, where he tweaked the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her hips slammed into his again. He began to tease her, brushing each nipple in turn. Rory's eyes were shut tight, and she was rubbing up against him with as much leverage as she could get from her position on her side.

Logan looked down at her and wondered if she was actually about to orgasm. She sure looked like that was a possibility, but Logan knew it was rare to get a girl off just by touching her breasts. Not that he usually spent much time trying. He gave one nipple a gentle pinch and had his answer, as her head rolled back and her hips jerked, a shaky "Lo-gaaaan" falling from her lips.

Rory's eyes fluttered open a moment later and she looked up at him. "Welcome back, there, Ace," Logan grinned down at her, feeling quite self-satisfied. Rory blushed a deep red, which Logan thought was adorable, and turned her face away, looking as if she was trying to bury it in her pillow.

"Come on now," Logan whispered, turning her face back to him. "Was it good?"

Still red, Rory broke into a smile. "Yes!" There was a pause. "Um...that's never happened before."

"You've never had an orgasm before?" Logan looked disbelievingly at her.

"No!" Rory rolled her eyes. "I've had...orgasms before. Just never from _that._"

"Well, I'm glad to provide you with a new experience," Logan smirked.

"Careful, there, Hunzberger, if your ego inflates any more I might fall out of bed, and then what would you do?" Rory shot back.

"Ravish you on the floor," Logan replied, grinning. "Now, I'm feeling a bit underdressed...which I think means that you are _over_dressed. Can I help you out with that?"

Rory nodded and Logan found the hem of her shirt, pulling it up as Rory sat up and raised her arms. Logan tossed the shirt behind him onto the floor and then drew her close, kissing her as he unsnapped her bra and slid that off as well. Then he sat back for a moment, just looking at topless Rory. He'd been admiring the soft curves of her breasts for a couple of months now, hidden under shirts and sweaters and dresses, and was not at all disappointed in the reality being revealed to his gaze. He moved closer and took her into his arms as he realized that she looked slightly uncomfortable with his staring. Odd, really...most girls he was with loved to be watched.

They both let out small, satisfied noises as their bare chests collided for the first time. Logan rolled her on top of him, seeking full-body contact, and stroked down her sides and back as he kissed her. Rory returned his attentions with enthusiasm and ground her hips into him, feeling the bulge under his belt buckle. A moment later she moved off him. "Hmm?" Logan made a questioning noise and then a little gasp as he felt Rory's hand slide down his stomach to his belt. "Hurts," Rory murmured, pulling the free end of the leather out of the loops and tugging to free the buckle.

"Well, we'll just have to get rid of it, then," Logan replied contentedly, lifting his hips and sliding the belt all the way out of its loops, dropping it to the floor. Rory moved back on top of him and they unconsciously began to grind together as they kissed. Rory shifted so that she was straddling one of his legs, putting delightful pressure on her pubic bone, and Logan was bucking upwards, his erection rubbing against one of Rory's hipbones. He brought his hands down to her hips and pulled her even closer against him. God, he hadn't had this much fun with his pants still on in years! He glanced at the clock when Rory started kissing down his neck, and realized that they'd been making out for a good hour now. Logan was hard as a rock and hopeful that they'd be moving on to other events soon, but he didn't want to push her.

Just then, he felt Rory's hand creep down between them and tweak open the top button on his pants. Suddenly he felt her cup his cock through the material and squeeze. "Fuck! Rory!" he exclaimed.

She withdrew her hand like a shot and started to get off of him, muttering "sorry, sorry...I didn't mean—"

Logan grabbed her hand and brought it back to his groin. "No! Don't be sorry! God, don't be sorry. Carry on, by all means. That's all I was saying...just not very coherently."

Rory gave him a tentative look. "Are you sure?"

Logan was surprised at the vulnerability on her face. This was a different Rory than the one who had instigated everything at the vow renewal, and who had pulled him down onto her bed tonight.

"Positive, Ace," he returned, shooting her a reassuring smile. "Please, keep going."

Then an idea entered his head and he _had_ to ask, reaching out a hand to still her fingers, which were now busy pulling down the zip on his pants. "Ace? Um...you've done this before?" He hastened to clarify. "You're not a virgin?"

Rory looked at him, a small smile on her face, and shook her head. "Nope, not a virgin."

"Farmer Boy?" Logan questioned, slightly incredulously. A split second later he cringed internally. What was he thinking, asking her that?

"Have you turned into Laura Ingalls Wilder? I really don't think that's any of your business at all." Rory sat back and looked annoyed.

_Shit_, Logan thought. _Why did I ask that? It's not like I want to think about her with that idiot..._

"Shall we discuss your _harem_ while we're at it?" Rory continued. "Who was it last night, Logan?"

He was amazed at the dignity she managed to exude while straddling him, topless. He shook his head to clear it and sat up. "I'm sorry, Ace, you're right. That's none of my business. I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with things, and I got carried away."

Rory looked at him appraisingly. "OK," she said, a bit grudgingly. "I appreciate that, but I'm a big girl. You'd be missing a significant part of your anatomy if you tried to force me to do anything." She looked pointedly down at his crotch.

Logan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Can we just rewind about forty seconds and start again?" he whispered through her hair.

There was a pause, and then he felt her relax into his embrace. "OK," she said softly. "So...no, I'm not a virgin."

Logan took advantage of the opportunity to shift not only the conversation, but their positions. He flipped them over so she was lying on the bed, and with an exaggerated leer down her body, whispered, "good. Then you won't mind when I do this..." Logan swept his fingers under the waistband of her sweats, expecting to encounter the top of her panties. He felt nothing but curls against the tips of his fingers. "Shit, Rory!" he groaned, his cock hardening again to the state it had achieved before their little spat. "No panties?"

"I was getting ready for bed!" Rory defended. "You've got a problem with that?"

"Not a bit," Logan muttered, rolling over onto his back and finishing the job Rory had started on his zipper, then standing up. "Might as well make it fair." He pushed down his pants and boxers all at once, giving Rory a quick view of his beautiful ass before he was back in bed next to her, rolling half on top of her and kissing her furiously. He tugged at the fabric over one hip and Rory, understanding, lifted her hips so that he could pull down her pants.

Discarding her pants next to his on the floor, he stretched out next to her, a hand on her hip. "Ace, you're stunning," he murmured, coming in for another kiss. He stroked down her belly and into the nest of dark curls, smiling satisfactorily to himself when she angled her body closer to his, turning into him. He ran his hand down the outside of her thigh and brought her top knee up to his hip, granting himself access to her core.

Unsure of exactly how she'd react, he began rubbing the heel of his hand over her pubic bone, then stroking her outer labia gently. She hummed, curling her head closer to his. He ventured deeper, his cock jerking as his middle finger encountered dripping curls. He explored her folds carefully, listening to her little gasps and moans, and finally circling a finger right around her entrance.

He dallied there a few strokes, until Rory's hand crept down to palm his shaft. "Please, Logan," she begged softly and gave him a tug. He stiffened even more, if that was possible, and gave her what she asked for, sliding his finger inside her. "Oh," Rory moaned, "oh, yes," and Logan had to beat back the drive to climax right then and there. She was tight and hot and very, very wet, and more responsive to him than he ever could have hoped. He slipped in another finger, nice and easy, and was rewarded by renewed sighs of pleasure and the feeling of her knee tightening on his leg.

Logan rolled her onto her back and shifted down slightly so that he could kiss her breasts. He kept working his fingers in and out of her, seeking the angles that provoked the most delightful noises. Rory was fighting to stay quiet, and Logan was equally determined to make that a futile attempt. He started to coordinate his attack, simultaneously flicking his tongue across a nipple and his thumb across her clit. Rory stiffened and gasped, and then he repeated his actions, watching her slowly lose control. Her hips were moving faster and faster, in time with his fingers, and she was breathing hard.

"Come on, Ace, let go," he urged her, and with one last touch to her clit, Rory lost herself completely in her orgasm, panting "Logan, Logan, Logan," in time with her jerking muscles.

When she opened her eyes, Logan was gazing down at her with a genuine look of pleasure on his face. "Do you have any idea how much of a turn on it is to watch you like that?" he asked.

Rory shook her head and blushed again.

"A big one, Ace."

She regained her footing and reached down to cup his erection. "A big one, eh?"

"I think you'll be pleased with it," Logan returned confidently.

"Well, I hope you're right, Huntzberger. Let's see about that." She stroked him gently, and watched as he closed his eyes and his head fell back onto the pillow. "Like that?" she inquired, squeezing a bit harder.

"Yes!" Logan gritted out. God, he had to stop her soon or he'd be making a mess all over like a high school kid. _Control yourself, Logan!_ He scolded himself.

He reached down and took her hand. "Ace...Rory...what do you use for birth control? Are you on the pill?"

She nodded. "Okay," he said, relieved, he didn't like to rely on condoms alone. "And I've got a condom in my wallet," he added, reaching over to her bedside table.

"Wait just a second, mister." Rory stopped him. "In your wallet? In my health class, they taught us that that's a really bad place to carry condoms, they get all worn out..." she trailed off, realizing that none of his condoms stayed in his wallet long enough to get worn out.

Logan was thinking the same thing but thought that he'd better not say it out loud. "You have a better idea?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"There are condoms in the bottom drawer there," she said, flushing slightly and nodding her head toward the bedside table.

Logan rolled over and found the strip, tore off a packet, and settled back in next to Rory. He looked at her again. "Ready?" he asked, chanting _please, please, please say yes_ in his head.

She nodded again and gave his shaft another squeeze.

He came up on one elbow and circled a finger around her navel. "Say it, please, Rory?"

She looked into his eyes, and her hand cupped his cheek. "Yes," she said simply.

Logan grinned and ripped open the packet, moving to kneel between her legs as he rolled the condom on. He bent briefly and tasted her wetness, licking one, two, three strokes through her folds as she bucked her hips upward and another "oooh" escaped her lips. He'd save more of that pleasure for another time.

Rory bent her knees and reached down for him as he stretched out over her. She guided him to her entrance, and he looked into her eyes, double-checking and finding only lust there, no uncertainty. He teased for a moment, pushing inside an inch and pulling back out a few times as she chased him with her hips. Finally, he sheathed himself fully in her, and they moaned in unison at the feeling. Logan marveled—she was incredibly tight around him. He smiled down at her and got one of her beautiful smiles in return, before taking her lips in a searing kiss and beginning to move against her.

"Oh. My. God. Logan. So. Good. Oh! Oh!" Rory was exclaiming with every thrust, and Logan was losing himself inside of her. "Mmm. Rory. Ace." His language became a bit saltier than hers, but he was too far gone to notice or care. "Fuck. Ace. So. Fucking. Good. So. Hot. Yes!" She was meeting his thrusts fiercely, driving toward her third orgasm of the night, inexplicably turned on by the words coming from his mouth.

Logan knew that he was close to spilling over. He slowed momentarily. "Ace...wait...you want to slow down?" he asked, gasping. "I'm so close, need a break..."

Rory shook her head wildly on the pillow. "No...close too...please...don't stop...we'll go together..."

Logan couldn't resist the invitation, all he wanted to do was pound into her. He renewed his pace and felt Rory's fingernails running up and down his back as she rose to meet him. A few more thrusts and her hands were gripping his ass, drawing him even deeper inside of her. Logan felt his orgasm building and couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Ah! Yes! Right there! God!" He was slamming into her, just tipping over the edge when he felt her contract around him. "Logan! Oh! Yes! Oh!" she cried, and he spilled into her with a couple of long thrusts, reveling in the release and in the feel of her muscles fluttering around him.

Then he couldn't hold himself up any longer and collapsed on top of her, the aftershocks of her orgasm teasing his sensitive shaft. He was able to lift up his head long enough to place a gentle kiss on her lips, then let his head fall back to her shoulder, where he muttered, "un-fucking-believable!" into her ear. He felt her ribcage flutter as she laughed softly. "You've got that right," she whispered back.

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, feeling each other's breathing ease. Finally, Logan rolled off of her and stood, sauntering over to the wastebasket while pulling off the condom. Rory turned her head just enough to watch him, marveling at how perfectly at ease with his nudity he was. Logan looked back at her. "Got a towel or something, Ace?"

Rory mustered up enough energy to point at the back of her door. "Over there," she gestured, and Logan grabbed the towel off its hook and wandered back over to the bed, rubbing himself unselfconsciously as Rory blushed, turned away, and wormed her way under the covers. He fell back onto the bed and offered her the other end of the towel. Rory looked over her shoulder and peeked at him through her eyelashes.

"Logan!" she said, sounding a little shocked. "Um, I'll just run to the bathroom." She started to sit up. There was no way that she could tidy herself up with him there looking at her. Dean had always escaped to the bathroom, or at least turned around, giving her a moment.

"Ace, we were just doing very dirty things to each other!" Logan exclaimed, puzzled and a little amused. This whole vixen/innocent thing was definitely a turn on, but also a bit strange. Though for sex like that, he was willing to put up with a hell of a lot. Who knew that someone without much experience could be so easily orgasmic?

Rory looked uncomfortable. She had been so confident moments before, moving in Logan's arms, and now that it was over, she wasn't sure how this whole no-strings arrangement worked. She hadn't had enough post-sex moments with Dean to really know how to act, especially with someone she didn't know all that well.

"Here," Logan said, lifting up the edge of the sheet and curling up behind her, fitting his body around hers. He brought his arm over the top of her, still holding the towel, and softly nudged her knees apart, gently dabbing at the damp curls in between. "There you go, Ace." He dropped the towel on the floor behind him and wrapped his arm around her, cuddling her close.

"Thanks," Rory murmured.

"C'mon Ace, what's wrong?" Logan spoke into her neck. He was completely sated and happily exhausted, and wanted the same for his lovely bed partner. "Complaints about the sex?" he ventured, pretty sure that that couldn't be it.

"No," she admitted, chuckling a little. "No, definitely not."

"Good." Logan's breath tickled the hairs at her nape.

He felt her take a deep breath. "You?" she returned.

"Oh, Ace," Logan muttered. He wasn't sure what to say...he wasn't exactly used to sweet talking his conquests once the main event was over, but Rory, as he'd known since first meeting her, was different. How could she possibly doubt the enjoyment that he'd been groaning into her ear a scant five minutes before?

"Rory. I'd like to be clear." He chuckled as he said it, remembering those heady moments on the dance floor. She giggled too, and he felt her relax a little.

"Look at me, Rory," he whispered. She eased around in his arms and met his gaze.

"That was _incredible_," Logan emphasized. "I have _no_ complaints."

"Okay, then," she returned, a smile breaking out across her face. "Drama moment over."

"Oh, good," Logan answered. "So does that mean it's sleeping moment?"

"Mmm," Rory responded, rolling back over and nestling into him. They were silent for a moment, and then she just couldn't resist piping up again. "You mean you actually spend the night?"

"What do you take me for?" Logan was actually a little insulted. "I do not sneak away rudely in the dark of night!" He was telling the truth. He'd found out early on that disappearing did not tend to result in repeat business. It also cut him off from the option of a second or third round in the morning, and thus was reserved only for the encounters he definitely did not want to replicate.

"'Kay," Rory yawned. "G'night, Logan."

"Night, Ace," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

The next thing Logan knew, Ricky Martin's "Livin La Vida Loca" was ringing out shrilly through the room, and Rory was thrashing around, half on top of him as she slapped at the bedside table.

"Cell phone...cell phone...where the heck..." she was mumbling, eyes still half closed.

"Over there, Ace," Logan pointed out the buzzing object on her desk across the room.

Driven only by her desire to stop the horrid noise, Rory threw back the covers and scrambled over him, affording him a delightful view of thigh and buttock and rosy nipple as her body skimmed his. She grabbed the phone up off her desk and pressed it to her ear, grumbling "'Lo?"

"No Grandma, that's not the way I usually answer the phone."

"I'm sorry, Grandma, I was just waking up."

"Yes, I know that it is nine o'clock on Sunday morning, but I was up late last night."

Logan propped his head up on his arms and stared at Rory, who was clearly not awake enough to realize that she was standing buck naked in front of him. She was turned half away, hips cocked to one side, showing off her ample curves to perfection. As he watched, she ran a hand through her tangled hair and started to twist it up into a knot.

"No I'm not sure what Mom is doing on Tuesday," Rory continued, sounding slightly exasperated. "I'm sure she'll call you back before then and let you know if she can make it. I don't have plans with her."

"Okay, Grandma. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. Bye."

Rory snapped the phone shut and set it down with a huff. "Stop staring, Logan!"

He met her gaze. "Make me," he challenged. Honestly, how could she expect him not to stare at her?

Logan watched as the slightly flustered look on her face morphed into determination. Ah, there was his Ace. She took the few steps across the room back to the bed, then suddenly reached out and whipped the covers away from his hips, leaving him stark naked to her gaze.

"Just thought we'd even things up a bit," she said, climbing back over him and settling down on her side, facing him. He could see her hand itching to grab the sheet and pull it up over herself, and he reached out and took her wrist before she could act on the impulse.

"Ace, I'm gonna close my eyes now, and you can stare all you want, okay? Then we'll definitely be even, and maybe you can stop being so self-conscious, because it's a given that I'm never going to be able to keep my eyes off you when you're naked." Logan shut his eyes and gently released Rory's hand.

Rory tucked her arm under her head. Logan's eyes were indeed shut tight, his eyelashes fluttering slightly. Rory smiled a little. Maybe he wasn't quite as comfortable as he projected. Then Logan shifted onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head. _On the other hand,_ Rory thought, _maybe he's exactly as confident as he seems_.

_And he has reason to be_, her brain continued. Logan's blond hair was even spikier than usual, reflecting their romp and a few hours of sleep. His handsome face was relaxed. Clearly, the one place he wasn't afraid to work hard was the gym: Rory gazed admiringly at toned shoulders and biceps, then down across a nearly hairless chest, equally defined. A trail of darker hair started below his navel, leading her eyes down his abs to his erection. _Morning wood?_ Rory thought. _Or my doing?_ She stared at the instrument of so much of her pleasure the night before and felt a tightness at her own center. Logan twitched under her gaze and grew harder, as if he knew where she was looking.

"Like what you see, Ace?" came Logan's voice, lazily, and Rory jumped slightly.

"You have a scar on your left knee," she returned.

"Ah, my most prized asset," Logan said dryly.

"Well, it's not as cool as a map of the London Underground," Rory pointed out.

"London Underground?" Logan sounded puzzled.

"Dumbledore. Harry Potter? Aren't journalism majors supposed to _read_, Huntzberger?"

"Forgive me if the first thing I think of when I'm naked in bed with you is not some children's book, Gilmore."

"Children's book? Children's book?" Rory sounded insulted. "I'm not sure I can sleep with someone who says such disparaging things about Harry Potter."

"Well, you just have," Logan retorted.

"Such a Snape," Rory muttered.

"OK, peep show is over," Logan stated, his eyes snapping open as he sat up, looped his arm around Rory's waist, and pulled her down onto the bed, rolling on top of her.

Rory looked up at him, a contented smile stretching over her face. She was much more confident here, with their bodies pressed tight together. She rolled her hips, feeling Logan's shaft settle in where it could press against her clit.

_And we're off_, thought Logan, leaning down to claim her lips. Rory kissed him back hard, running her nails lightly down his back and squeezing his ass. Logan bucked against her.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear.

"_Good_ morning," Rory murmured back.

Logan pulled back and smirked at her, then started kissing his way down her neck, stroking down her side with feather-light touches, then moving to lick her hardening nipples.

"Mmmm," came from Rory. Then, "Logan!" in a low voice that he couldn't get enough of.

"Ace," he rumbled back, slipping farther down her body to trace her navel with his tongue. "Spread your legs for me," he muttered to her belly.

Rory was too eager to be shy. She shifted as Logan dropped his arms underneath her thighs, running one finger gently down her core and grinning at the "unnh" he heard in response. Glancing up and seeing that her eyes were closed tight, Logan lowered his head and dove right in, placing a broad tongue stroke in exact reversal of his previous finger motion. "Logan!" he heard again.

Rory was in heaven. She had done this before, a couple of times with Jess and a couple of times with Dean, but Logan was taking it to a whole new level. _Some advantage to being with a manwhore..._ she thought absently as Logan's tongue teased and tickled her. "Ooohhhh," she moaned, as he sucked gently on her clit. "Soooo good..."

Logan ran his hand up to tease her breasts, admiring the view as her back arched and another set of moans escaped her. He shifted so that he could slide a finger inside her, noting how wet she was. "Aaahhh," Rory sighed. Logan slipped a second finger inside her and started stroking rhythmically along with his sucking and licking.

"God!" Rory exclaimed, hips jerking. "Logan!"

Logan, a more generous bed partner than most people would guess, was quite pleased at the prospect of watching Rory lost in orgasm again. He'd had to wait unusually long from the first sparks of attraction to bedding her, plenty of time to imagine all sorts of scenarios, and he was not at all disappointed with the reality. She was certainly a firecracker, in and out of bed.

He crooked his fingers against the front wall of her vagina, teasing the sensitive spot that he had discovered, and closed his lips around her clit. "Like this?" he murmured to Rory, mouthing her softly, "or like this?" squeezing tighter.

"Uunnh. Logan. Um. Um. The first one?" she questioned.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered, returning his lips to her.

Her pelvis moved rhythmically against his mouth and fingers as her grunts and moans rose. Rory could feel the tension building. She was so close...she just needed a bit more... "Logan...harder...please...inside..."

He moved his fingers more frantically, increasing the friction, and kept up the light sucking on her clit. It only took a few more seconds, Rory's arousal soaring as she heard herself ask Logan for what she wanted and felt him respond. Then her release hit her, and she was quivering uncontrollably and gasping Logan's name, her whole body abuzz.

Logan rested his head on her thigh and gently removed his fingers from her heat, smiling unguardedly up at Rory, whose head was thrown back on her pillow as her chest heaved.

"_Good_ morning," Rory muttered a few minutes later, and Logan moved up to lie beside her on the narrow bed. A few more minutes passed as Rory's breath slowed, her eyes still closed.

Logan stroked a finger down her cheek, and Rory turned her head, opening her eyes and smiling drowsily at him. "You're delicious," he grinned, and Rory blushed bright red, seeing traces of herself still glistening on his face.

He leaned in for a kiss, and Rory tasted herself on his tongue as her nose filled with the scent of him. She was feeling reenergized, and ready to continue their morning romp. After all, Logan deserved similar pleasure, after making her feel so incredible.

She swung her leg over his hip and an instant later was lying flat out on top of him. Rory kissed him hard, gathering her courage, and decided that it was time to make a move.

She pushed herself up so that she was kneeling between Logan's legs, stroking his shaft with one hand and leaning over to kiss down his chest and abs, nuzzling each hipbone in turn. Rory glanced up at him through miles-long eyelashes. "Tell me what you like," she murmured, moving her lips toward the head of his cock.

"Ace...Ror...you don't have to," Logan gutted out. _Please, please_, he was thinking, _please keep going_.

"Want to," she purred. "Tell me."

_A wet dream come to life_, Logan thought. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and she was looking back at him as if awaiting instructions.

Rory couldn't quite believe her nerved, but she actually hadn't given more than a couple of blow jobs, and after the show that Logan had just put on, she really wanted to do this right. Having him tell her what to do seemed like a good way to go.

"Kiss," Logan got out, touching the head of his cock lightly. Rory bent to do just that, placing her lips softly on the very tip, then kissing around in a small circle.

"Lick," Logan suggested, stroking his hand once up his shaft, and immediately Rory's tongue replaced his palm, and she was licking industriously, broad strokes causing him to shudder. "Rooory," he grunted. "Rooory, feels so good..."

She swirled her tongue around his tip again, then looked up at him. "Please..." he pleaded, meeting her gaze. The words "suck me," ran through his mind, but this wasn't one of the girls he played with on a regular basis, and he had a feeling Rory didn't want him quite that raw. Yet, at least. "Can you take me inside?" he ventured instead, and then groaned as her mouth descended over him and she was licking and sucking at him, one hand gripping the base of his shaft.

"Jesus, Rory!" he exclaimed. For a relative beginner, she sure had a hell of a knack for it. He felt his orgasm begin to build, and reached down to touch the top of Rory's head. She looked up at him, mouth still closed over his cock, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Gotta slow down, Ace," he said ruefully, and tugged gently on a lock of hair so that she'd come up to lie atop him once more. "Wanna go for a ride?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Rory's eyes widened and she looked around the room. "Logan...no...that's alright" she muttered, staying glued up against him. The room was bright with the morning sun, and she wasn't sure that she really wanted to be displaying herself like that.

"You really aren't an exhibitionist, are you, Ace?" Logan chuckled, rolling them over so he was on top again. "You could be a Puritan with all of this missionary."

Rory glared up at him. "I don't think Pilgrims did what we were just doing. I think they had sex with their clothes on. And weren't supposed to like it."

"Touché, Ace," he replied. He reached for her bedside drawer again, cocking his head questioningly. "Can we?"

"Yes, please." Rory wiggled underneath him and looked pleased.

Logan knelt up, rolled on the condom, and came back to her embrace, sliding smoothly inside of her. They both sighed at the sensation.

Logan propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Rory, whose eyes fluttered open to meet his. "I'm glad you're not a Puritan, Ace, those hats would look mighty funny in bed."

She giggled. "I think it'd be you in the hat," she returned. "I'd have a bonnet. D'you think you'd wear those shoes to bed, too, with the silver buckles?"

"Anything to decrease the pleasure," Logan assured her. "Not that I'm always opposed to shoes in bed…" he trailed off, thinking of a particularly delightful evening the previous summer that had involved a pair of stilettos.

"Dirty!" Rory exclaimed, whacking his shoulder and returning him to the present, no less delightful, moment.

"Now who's the kinky one, little sadist?" Logan leered down at her.

"Lo-gan!" Rory protested.

He responded by pulling back and thrusting into her once more, which effectively changed the subject.

Rory had two more orgasms as Logan's skillful movements found her G-spot. _No wonder there's a line to get to Logan_, she thought to herself as she recovered from the second. _Could anything in the world feel better than this?_

"Sure you don't want to be on top, Ace?" Logan asked temptingly. Limp and sweaty, Rory glanced over at her bedside table and realized that they'd been going at it for at least fifteen minutes. And actually, she was beginning to feel a little sore. The last twelve hours had included a not insignificant percentage of the total sex she'd had in her life, and as impressed with Logan's stamina as she was, she was also kind of ready to take a break.

Rory shook her head at Logan. "I'm good, actually. Your turn?"

"Sick of me already?" he grinned down at her.

"Well, you see, Julio my Latin lover comes at one and I simply must get a nap in between," Rory drawled, batting her eyelashes exaggeratedly at Logan.

"Gee, Ace, I'm hurt. You'd rather nap than do _this?_" Logan twisted his hips.

Rory pulled Logan's head down and kissed him, hard. "_This_ is incredible," she responded, bucking her hips back at him. "But you've darn near worn me out," she admitted with an adorable smile. "Come on, it's your turn."

Logan didn't need to be told more than twice. He resettled himself on top of Rory, finding an angle that would let him thrust hard and deep, and upped the pace. Rory ran her hands down his back, urging him on. God, he just needed a little bit more...

"Ace, wrap your legs around me?" he suggested hoarsely.

Rory complied, bending her knees up and crossing her legs behind his back. Logan groaned as he slid even deeper on his next thrust, and Rory's gasping out his name set his balls tingling.

"Logan! Like that?"

"Yes! Like that. God! Ace! Fuck! So good!" Logan was lost again as he pounded into her. He fell over the edge as he felt her hands cup his ass to pull him closer, and she shivered around him as he rode it out.

Rory was dazed. She was buzzing all over, trying to catch her breath against the pleasant weight of Logan's body atop her chest. His head was nestled against her shoulder, and she could feel him panting hard, his heart pounding rapidly against her ribs. Sex with Dean had been sweet, had been gentle, had been enjoyable, had been loving, but it had _never_ felt like this. She'd only climaxed once during actual intercourse before this, and never so many times in such a short period! Though it was hardly Dean's fault that they weren't usually able to spend the whole night together and get a morning romp in as well.

Logan felt Rory's hand brush through his hair and then her head turned and she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He really did need to move now. Any time now. Really. It was poor form to crush someone who you _definitely_ wanted to see again.

With a sigh, Logan pushed up onto his elbows and rolled off the bed, repeating the previous night's trek to the wastebasket. Just as he sat down on the edge of the bed again, picking up the towel where they'd discarded it the night before, his phone buzzed.

"Huntzberger."

"Colin, the reason that I haven't answered my door is that I'm not in my room."

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Because then you'd come pound on the door over here."

"No, I don't care what Finn got himself into. He can get himself right back out again."

"Why can't _you_ bring him clothes? You're his roommate!"

"Well, gee, that makes perfect sense. Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes. Finn is going to owe me, big time."

Logan threw the offending object back on the bedside table and turned to Rory, shaking his head. "Finn has woken up on the top floor of the gym. He has no clothes, and has no recollection of how he got there. The doors are locked, so he can't get out. I am the one with the master key to the gym, so I have to go over there and get him, tempted as I am to leave him there."

Rory looked at him skeptically, then started laughing. "That is way too good of a story to have even made up. Go! Just as long as I get to hear all the details at some point."

"You've got yourself a deal, Ace." Logan stood and started pulling his clothes back on. Once he was dressed, he sat back down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to Rory.

He stroked her cheek lightly and she smiled up at him, trying not to show how fast her brain was whirring, trying to come up with the right thing to say.

"I've got class tomorrow night, Ace. What are you up to on Tuesday?"

Relieved that he'd taken the lead on their next encounter, Rory wrinkled up her nose and thought. "Shoot, study group Tuesday nights."

"Wednesday?"

"Works for me," Rory replied happily after a few seconds' thought.

"Pick you up here at seven?"

"And by seven you mean seven-fifteen?" Rory hinted strongly.

"Indeed," Logan laughed, and leaned down for a last soft kiss. "See you Wednesday, Ace."


End file.
